happily ever after
by ko777
Summary: Starco forever


"well... I guess this is it", said Marco as he walked to the portal trying to hold back tears. Star could almost hear her heartbreak as she said goodbye to her best friend and love of her life.

"Wait Marco Star exclaimed grabbing him and pulling him towards her, "I need a longer goodbye than that, me too, Marco exclaimed relieved as he held her with everything that he had. It was funny to him that when they met all he wanted was for her to go away, now he'd sooner die than let her go again, as he felt her hot tears soaking his shirt. Unfortunately, this sweet embrace was over far too soon for the heartbroken boy.

"Well bye again, bye Marco replied as he went in for another hug, an advance Star shrugged off, not because she didn't want to, but because she knew if she did she'd never been able to let him go, but it turns much to her embarrassment that he was going to the portal. It seemed like neither wanted to be out of each other's sight though because they continued this awkward dance for a good few seconds before both of him finally moved where the other was. All the while not noticing that queen Moon and king River had the slyest of smiles on their faces.

"Bye", Marco said awkwardly

"Bye", Star replied just as forlorn,

"Bye", Marco replied again,

"Ok Marco", Star said irritably just trying to get him to go before she did something to lose her best friend forever, honestly she didn't know how much more her heart could take, as Marco walked through the portal and out of Star's life forever. A second later Marco's head popped out of the portal surprising Star, but also getting her a little excited, maybe just maybe Marco decided he wanted her more than anything else.

"Oh, and can you let me know if you see my hoodie anywhere", he asked.

"I told you I haven't", Star sadly replied, just a few more seconds butterfly. "But if I find it I will send it to you", the girl assured forcing a smile.

"Ok cool thanks ok bye", Marco said for the final time before he went away from Mewni, away from Star. Star looked at where Marco was with sad eyes as her parents looked on her with concern.

"I'm... going to my room".

"But sweetie pie your room's this way", River replied in that caring way that only fathers could.

"Uhh yeah it's wherever I want it to be a dad", Star replied continuing her journey up the stairs

"sparkle glitter bomb expand" Star whispered sadly as her room materialized before her. She opened the door and flopped down on her bed, crawling to the end and retrieving Marco's "lost" hoodie holding it lovingly, inhaling his scent from the time that they went on that dimensional school field trip, and the one time they got Chinese food after that double feature karate movie, and the time they tried to save the bounce lounge, she reminisced closing her eyes. Unbeknownst to Star, there was someone standing in her doorway just listening to her sweet voice.

"It was a triple feature," they said as they sat down and took her in their arms. Star for a spilled second assumed it was her father as she melted in his arms, but wait that wasn't right, her dad didn't have such a lanky frame and come to think of it his voice was different too.

"Star", the stranger whispered cupping her cheek in his small but strong hand, "it's me", he assured. Curious the young princess opened her eyes and was met with a massive smile from none other than Marco Diaz.

"Marco", Star gasped "by bu I thought, that you left, "

" well I thought about it then realized I'd be the biggest idiot for leaving a girl that meant so much to me, besides there was something else that I really needed to do while I was here".

"wa- Star was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on hers, as she wrapped her arms around Marco, fully surrendering herself to this perfect moment. "After what felt like an eternity they broke way, with both lovers resting their foreheads on each other,

"I love you Star Butterfly", Marco confessed, speaking as passionately and truthfully as Star had ever heard, "I love you too Marco", Star exclaimed tackling him in a bone-crushing hug as tears of joy flowed from both the star crossed lovers.

**This ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would, but I hope you'll like it. I watched the scene back again for this story and I remember yelling at my computer, JUST KISS ALREADY WE KNOW YOU LOVE EACH OTHER BUT INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO DRAG IT OUT FOR 2 MORE SEASONS. I like the rest of the Starco journey don't get me wrong save for a few bumps (I really didn't need to see Star and Tom together ugh). I just felt that this was a bit better, though I did love what actually happened between them**


End file.
